


Prompt #7

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post 2x17, a bit of, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Anonymous asked: You know when Magnus and Alec were fighting and Alec kind of tried to get Magnus to quiet down (maybe because he didn't want anyone to hear him and Magnus arguing??) Could you maybe write something where someone hears them (Izzy maybe??) and goes to talk to Alec?





	Prompt #7

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the prompt <3  
> Don't forget to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://sometimesambroswrites.tumblr.com/) and send me your prompts if you feel like it!
> 
> Please, mind the Anxiety Attack tag!

You’re not – you’re not –   
  


You stop, try to swallow, but it doesn’t make it past your throat and it feels like you’re not breathing as you should, there is not enough air going in your lungs but you’re trying, you’re  _desperately_  trying to push it past the ring around your throat, and your hands are so tight as they grip the desk that they almost hurt, and suddenly there are warm eyes in front of you, and Izzy is saying  _breathe Alec, come on, through your nose_ , and you think one of your hands is gripping her forearm as you sit down, muscles shaking, but suddenly – 

There’s air again in your lungs, through your throat, there are tears running down your face and your hand doesn’t shake as you brush them off.

-It’s okay,- Izzy says, eyes kind and concerned as she rubs comforting circles on your shoulder, -It’s okay.-, but it’s not,  _it’s not_ , because you keep trying and you keep screwing up and: -What if – he,- and you can’t even finish the sentence because it feels like when Magnus left the room he took all of your oxygen with him.

-Alec, it’s okay,- Izzy places her hands on your cheeks, gently but firmly forces you to look into her eyes, -I know, but it’s going to be okay. Magnus will understand.-, her voices hardens bit as she says his name, and you can’t help but feel infinitesimally better.

-He was – -, you swallows, -he was so  _hurt_ , I don’t – what if I – -

You want to say  _what if I did everything wrong, what if I screwed up, what if he just walks away,_  but none of those words make it past your lips, and Izzy presses her red lips together like she can still read them in your eyes: -You did the right thing,- she says, -and Magnus knows that. He’s just hurting.

-But if he’s hurting – -, and you can’t explain the rest, can’t say  _how is something right if it hurts him_ , and Izzy looks at you with sadness in her eyes, says: -You know that just because it’s the right thing it doesn’t mean it’s easy.

And you know,  _you know this_ , but it still god _damn hurts_  and you wish for once things were easi _er_ , you wish for once it didn’t feel like you have to watch every step you take.

You feel tired all of a sudden, and it has nothing to do with the long hours you’ve had to stay awake.

Izzy lets your head rest on the curve of her neck, gently bruhes her fingers in your hair like she used to do when you were younger; she says: -It’s going to be okay,- and you think it might be true, simply because she never lies to you.


End file.
